


In others mind

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Wanna one wonders is daehwi and jinyoung are more than bestfriends?





	In others mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ive do this half asleep and heart broken because of wanna one

**In others mind**

* * *

  
**In Yoon Jisung Mind**

  
Jisung look at the two guys and he is guessing that these two boys are fighting again. What did he expect Lee Daehwi is the opposite of Bae Jinyoung. In daniels words  _‘lee daehwi is like a sun and Jinyoung is like the moon’_  . But in Jisung thought ‘the moon cant shine alone so he need his sun beside him’ and maybe that’s why they are inseparable

 

 

 

“so whats the problem now?” jisung ask to the two boys , the one boy is pouting while glaring cutely at the other; but the other boy just give him a ‘you-are-just-whining-not-mad-at-me’ vibe

 

 

  
“jisung hyung jinyoung ate my pudding!! He ate my puddling!!!”the younger one throw a tantrum while saying that

 

 

  
“it just a pudding daehwi! Stop being too dramatic” the other boy said while crossing his arm

 

 

  
But the small boy glared at the other boy and said “ITS FROM SOMI!!! YOU SMALL FACE”

 

 

  
Jisung noticed that Jinyoung slightly pouted his lips and he look at daehwi… but jinyoung eyes has a different emotion now and jisung cant point what kind of emotion is that… maybe sadness or jealousy or mix of two emotion

 

 

 

“lee daehwi! What did I say when you raise your voice to your hyung?” jisung ask at the younger boy

 

 

  
“that its disrespectful! But jisung hyung jinyoung is gettinhG into my nerve!” daehwi pointed at jinyoung but jinyoung look at him unbothered.

 

 

  
Jisung face palmed… this is a childish fight he cant believe that it comes from lee daehwi and Bae jinyoung. He can see this to happen to ongniel or minhwan but not jinhwi!

 

 

  
“jinyoung just say sorry”

 

 

 

“I did hyung! A lot of time! But that guy in the corner wont hear me” jinyoung said it while sitting like a boss… this kid really testing the nerve of the younger one

 

 

 

“because he said it like ‘sorry’ insert the super cold and not serious tone means he didn’t mean it” daehwi exclaim

 

 

  
Jinyoung and daehwi stared at each other while daehwi is glaring but jinyoung is just staring back at daehwi. Jisung look at the two boys and when he is going to say something jinyoung suddenly talk

 

 

 

“Im sorry daehwi, I didn’t know that it came from somi I thought you buy it yourself that’s why I ate it without any permission… for my peace offering, my mom baked you cookies”

 

 

  
Jinyoung stood up and gave daehwi a box of cookies. Then he walk away and entered to daehwi and jinyoung bedroom. Jisung look back at daehwi is staring at the box but daehwi blushing hard.

 

 

 

Jisung stood up and follow jinyoung in the room. Daehwi wont follow jinyoung in a few minutes because jisung know that daehwi will process first then compose his mind then say sorry to jinyoung. He found jinyoung sitting on his bed and maybe he is waiting for his ‘bestfriend’ lee daehwi because he look disappointed when he saw jisung come in and not his roommate.

 

 

  
“jinyoung-shi youre a bad liar” jisung smirk at jinyoung

 

 

“what do you mean jisung hyung?” jinyoung look shock at jisung

 

 

“first everyone including YOU know that somi gave him the pudding because everyone is present when she gave her the pudding and second… your mom didn’t bake those cookies” jinyoung mouth is wide now. Jisung laugh at jinyoung reaction

 

 

 

“h-how did you know?” jinyoung ask while looking at his feet. His cheeks are pink and his ears are red

 

 

“you said your mom is in busan… means” jisung cant help but to chuckle at jinyoung because he saw jinyoung full face is red even his neck is slowly getting red

 

 

  
“just confess already jinyoung-shi” jisung tease jinyoung more

 

 

“but were just bestfriends” jinyoung exclaimed but jisung just smile at jinyoung and leave the room

 

 

_‘Bestfriend….. whatever you think bae jinyoung’_  jisung thought

 

* * *

  
**Ha Sungwoon Mind**

 

 

  
Sungwoon is the ex roommate of Jinhwi. He knows more or even the darkest secret of the two boys. Now he is looking at jinyoung and daehwi in the living room sharing a earphone and listening to something… sungwoon is not sure what is it but jinyoung and daehwi’s eyes are close

 

 

Sungwoon smirk at the two specially at jinyoung because he remembered when jinyoung ask sungwoon what would be the best gift for daehwi’s birthday. And he also remembered when daehwi asked him that same question before jinyoungs birthday.

 

 

  
“are they inlove or we are just dumb too see that they are just ‘bestfriend’” sungwoon look at the person beside him

 

 

 

“I don’t know daniel… maybe they cant see what WE are witnessing”

 

 

  
“hmm good point” daniel said while looking at the two boys who are still busy listening to whatever they are listening

 

 

 

“why cant they see that?” sungwoon cant help but to ask daniel

 

 

 

“Because they pretend not to see it… or they are scared to bet their friendship in exchange of THAT”

 

 

 

Daniel and sungwoon look at the their back to see jisung looking at the two boys too.

 

 

  
“are you willing to lose your one and only bestfriend the the thing called LOVE and you cant even see the future or in other word… when they broke up?” jisung continued while looking at sungwoon and daniel

 

 

_‘maybe… if youre strong enough to face the consequence_ ’ sungwoon answered in the back of his mind then look at the two boys that look so peaceful together

 

* * *

  
**In Hwang minhyun’s mind**

 

  
“Minhyun hyung, do you think daehwi got jealous at you when some of the fans are shipping you and jinyoung”

 

 

Minhyun stop cleaning Jaehwan’s closet and actually look at jaehwan who is fixing his bed. Minhyun think for a second and ask Jaehwan a question

 

 

  
“do you think Jinyoung got jealous too when the whole fandom know that you have a crush on daehwi and they are shipping you and daehwi now because of your famous ‘mandu kiss’ ?”

 

 

“i… I don’t know minhyunie” jaehwan sit on his bed and minhyun know something is bugging on jaehwans mind

 

 

 

“what is it jjaenni?” minhyun try to lighten the mood by calling him jjaenni

 

 

 

“hmmm, I noticed jinyoung give me side glare whenever me and daehwi are together or whenever daehwi is in my room to play instrument or even when daehwi ask me to listen to his newly composed song”

 

 

Minhyun can help but to smile at the things that jinyoung shared at him about this issue.  _‘so jaehwan you just noticed that? His been doing that ever since you call daehwi pretty and honey’_  minhyun said on his mind

 

 

  
“but jinyoung cant notice that daehwi likes him A LOT!!” jaehwan exclaim it dramatically while laying down at his bed.

 

 

  
“Jaehwan sometimes people pretend to be blind for them not to be hurt…. Or they are just stupid to understand or they are scared to assume things because assuming things can lead you to happiness or a heartbreak” then minhyun continue to clean jaehwans closet

 

 

_‘but in the case of those two, they are just scared for the judgement of the other people; so they choose to be blind’_  minhyun continue it into his mind

 

* * *

 

**Ong Seongwu mind**

 

“seongwu hyung thank you for driving us! I owe you a lot” daehwi bowed at seongwu then daehwi proceed to jinhwi’s bedroom

 

 

Seongwu just stand there in the living room because he cant remove that memory…. Because he saw daehwi kiss jinyoung on the cheeks and jinyoung pat daehwi’s hair after that. He was shock to witness that, he know daehwi is a clingy person but he NEVER see daehwi kiss jinyoung on the cheeks and jinyoung… let him do that like he done that before

 

 

  
He didn’t tell them that he saw THAT! He doesn’t want them to be awkward infront of him or in the car. So he shut his mouth. And that’s the BEST thing to do for this situation

 

 

  
Seongwu go to daniel and his room and he saw daniel sitting down on his own bed playing on his phone.

 

 

“so how’s jinhwi?” daniel ask while his eyes is not leaving the screen of his phone

 

 

 

  
“are you sure daniel…. That they are just ‘bestfriends’” seongwu ask while removing his jacket and his socks

 

 

 

“why did you ask that?” daniel is now looking at him,he looks more interested now than the game he is playing

 

 

  
“nothing…. It just”ong pause and stared at daniel. Daniel look at his confuse let go his phone and focused on seongwu more. And that makes Seongwu uncomfortable… because he is giving a judgement to a simple act

 

 

“what? Please continue”

 

 

“daniel… I think they are more than just best friend”

 

 

  
“how could you say that” daniel is smilling like he won a lottery now. Seongwu broke the staring contest and in a speed of light he get his stuff

 

 

  
“ah--- nothing maybe im just delusional”

 

 

Ong gets his pajamas and his towel and left daniel in there room because he needs to shower. Maybe shower can help him think straight.

 

  
_‘daehwi are you two dating?’_  seongwu think while taking a shower

 

* * *

 

  
**In kim jaehwans mind**

“jjaennie how was it?” daehwi ask it after playing his self compose song. Daehwi told him that it would be a part of MxM new album

 

 

  
“who hurt you daehwi-ya?” jaehwan unconsciously ask that question

 

 

 

“huh? What did you ask?” daehwi look at him cutely and that’s made his heart fluttered

 

 

 

“nothing… it just like you’ve experience break up or something” jaehwan commented

 

 

 

Daehwi giggled at him and answered him cutely “of course I didn’t experience that hyung what are you saying?”

 

 

 

“what is the title again?”

 

 

 

“hoping that you loved me?” daehwi tilted his head and that’s make his more adorable

 

 

 

  
Jaehwan was shock at the title of the song and With wide mouth jaehwan try to stop overthinking things _. ‘it just a song jaehwan! Stop over thinking things’_  jaehwan keeps repeating that on his mind.

 

  
“so lets listen to my other song entitled ‘dawn’ youngmin hyung help me on this” daehwi played the next song

 

 

Jaehwan cant stop thinking that ‘ _During dawn the moon and Sun see each other… or the Sun is shining but the Moon still has his shine during that time’._  After listening to dawn Jeahwan has a Last Song Syndrome

 

 

  
_‘I love you till dawn’_  jaehwan keeps singing that on his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

**Kang daniel mind**

  
“hyung what are you looking at?” woojin suddenly ask him

 

 

Daniel keeps staring at daehwi and jinyoung because jinyoung just shove a piece of bread inside daehwi’s mouth just like what happened during filming of ‘burn it up’

 

 

  
“woojin what do you think of daehwi and jinyoung?”

 

 

  
Woojin look at the place of jinyoung and daehwi and he cant help but to feel happy and… kinda protective toward his little brother daehwi

 

 

 

“they are bestfriend” woojin said without blinking means he just see them just like that

 

 

 

“really?! Just like that?!” daniel look at woojin with a wide eyes and mouth

 

 

 

“daniel hyung, daehwi is a clingy person maybe you cant see that or you receive it just like whatever you are thinking right now, but for me they are just bestfriends.” Woojin drink his water still looking at daehwi and jinyoung who is now playing thumb wrestling and daehwi lost that why jinyoung keeps laughing at daehwi

 

 

Daniel stop and look at woojin then to daehwi and jinyoung then back to woojin. Then he suddenly realize that woojin know daehwi personality, emotion and even the things that bugging on daehwi’s mind… woojin knows daehwi persnonality more

 

 

  
_‘what are you thinking daniel?! You seriously ask the protective brother of daehwi?!”_

 

 

* * *

  
**In park woojin mind**

 

  
_‘they are just bestfriend’_  he laugh thinking why did he say that to daniel. He knows that they are more than bestfriends

 

 

 

“woojin! You keep zoning out! We are now losing the battle!”

 

 

  
Woojin look at jihoon, his bestfriend. And THEY ARE THE TRUE DEFINITION OF BESTFRIENDS! Jinyoung and daehwi act differently than him and jihoon. Jihoon and him don’t cuddle at night because that’s disgusting and jihoon arm is heavy as f*ck but daehwi and jinyoung LOVE to cuddle in there room!!!. Jihoon and him don’t shove food on each others mouth but they steal each other foods but daehwi and jinyoung shove foods on each other mouth like couples!!!!!! But jihoon and him do couple stuff too but…. Daehwi and jinyoung do couple stuff MORE!

 

 

  
“ouch! What the hell jihoon!!! Why did you throw your phone at my face?!”

 

 

“because you zone out again!!!!!! Now look WE.ARE.LOSERS!!! LOSERS!!!”

 

 

  
“whatever jihoon… im not in the mood to play” woojin lay into his bed and think hard. Woojin is having a second thoughts because earlier he is 90% sure that daehwi and jinyoung are bestfriends… but the other 10% keeps bugging him..

 

 

 

“so what are you thinking about?”

 

 

“daehwi… and jinyoung” woojin murmured and burred his face into a pillow

 

 

 

“so you finally notice how cute they are together?” jihoon said with a teasing tone. Woojin look sharply at jihoon.

 

 

 

“they are not cute!!!” then he burred his face again

 

 

 

“whatever makes you sleep at night woojin haha”

 

 

 

  
_‘they are…not cute together….together…..together_ ” that’s keeps echoing on woojins mind

 

* * *

 

* ****ONE WEEK LATER*****

  
**Park jihoon’s mind**

 

“yo lai kualin ma man!” jihoon greet kualin in english

 

 

  
“sup!!” kualin said and offer jihoon a hi-five so they hi-five at each other

 

 

“how was your day with daehwi?” jihoon asked kuanlin because kualin and daehwi went to a mall. Their two youngest loves to go to malls more than to play games.

 

 

  
“it was fun, until jinyoung appears” kuanlin mumbled and he suddenly zone out

 

 

 

“what?! I thought jinyoung went to school today”

 

 

  
Kuanlin look at jihoon “yes he did but he suddenly appear while me and daehwi are eating lunch--”

 

 

  
Jihoon stopped kuanlin because he saw daehwi and jinyoung arguing on there bedroom(the door is open). Jihoon put his index finger on his lips. And kuanlin keep quite… they listen to the conversation of the two. They can hear it clearly because they are in the living room and jinhwi’s bedroom is 10 steps away from the living room

 

 

  
‘why did you go with kualin?’ jinyoung said and he sound like he is pissed at daehwi

 

 

 

‘kuanlin ask me! So I say yes! Whats the problem about that?’ daehwi reply calmly

 

 

 

  
‘daehwi! You said we will watch it together! But what did you do?! You watch it with HIM!’ now it official jinyoung is mad

 

 

Jihoon saw kuanlin looks guilty now and maybe he is thinking that its his fault why daehwi and jinyoung are arguing now. So jihoon starts to talk again

 

 

 

“kuanlin! Its not your fault you didn’t know anything” jihoon said it while holding kuanlins hand

 

 

 

“but-“

 

 

  
“no buts! Daehwi can solve this!” jihoon smiled at kuanlin but kuanlin still look quilty

 

 

 

‘ _but why is jinyoung sound so possessive?_ ’ jihoon thinks while looking at the close door of jinhwi’s room

 

* * *

 

**Lai Kuanlin’s mind**

 

Kuanlin knows… because daehwi told him about THAT! At first he is shock but he accept it because he understan.

 

 

  
_‘maybe daehwi told me about this because he knows Im going to accept them_ ’ kuanlin look at daehwi who looks like in the he is going to cry.

 

 

  
“I didn’t know why he is so angry at me!”

 

 

  
“im sorry daehwi hyung… maybe he is not mad about us watching it together” kuanlin said while wiping daehwi’s tears

 

 

  
“what do you mean?” daehwi raise his eyebrow and pouted at him… ‘ _ah now Ii know why jinyoung is so scared to have a competitor… daehwi is really cute_ ’

 

 

“he saw us eating together… and were too sweet earlier we are kinda look like you know couples”

 

  
Daehwi look at me with confusion and that makes him more adorable…. ‘ _bae jinyoung better watch out, I think you have A LOT OF COMPETITOR IN THE FUTURE’_

 

 

* * *

  
**In daehwi and jinyoungs own world**

**(After the misunderstanding)**

 

 

  
Now daehwi and jinyoug are cuddling to each other. They are in peace now because Jinyoung cant resist daehwis cuteness earlier while apologizing to him. His uneven eyes are teary and his cheeks are pinkish he look so adorable.

 

 

 

“jinyoungie what if woojin will found out about us, how are you going to run away from his punches?” daehwi tease jinyoung

 

 

  
“IF he found out” jinyoung smirk at daehwi

 

 

  
‘ _are we not obvious? Or our hyung are just dumb?’_  daehwi thinks while staring directly at jinyoungs eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinh this


End file.
